


[Podfic] The Greatest Potter in Emelan by que_sera

by trickywooesq



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickywooesq/pseuds/trickywooesq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of que_sera's work "The Greatest Potter in Emelan"</p>
<p>A craftsmage encounters the members of the circle at four very different points in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Greatest Potter in Emelan by que_sera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greatest Potter in Emelan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639781) by [que_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera/pseuds/que_sera). 



> Thank you que_sera for letting me use your story as my first podfic!

Download or stream on archive.org: https://archive.org/details/TheGreatestPotterInEmelan


End file.
